The invention relates to the area of pairs of spectacles and more precisely control of the position of the sides with respect to the frames.
Numerous mechanisms have been proposed to provide automatic folding back of the sides of spectacles. On the other hand, there is no simple and reliable mechanism to provide for automatic opening of the sides.
The object of the invention therefore is to provide an original solution to the problem of opening the sides of spectacles.
To this end, it proposes a pair of spectacles formed particularly by a frame on which the first end of at least one side, and preferably two sides, is mounted for rotation, and which comprises control means adapted on the one hand to immobilise the first end of the first side in a first position in which the said first side is disposed substantially against the frame and, on the other hand, in the event of actuation, to release the first end of the first side so that it automatically assumes a second position in which the first side and the frame define an angle of a predetermined value other than zero (typically of the order of about 90xc2x0).
Thus by actuating the control means at least one of the first ends of the sides can rotate and the said sides can automatically move away from the frame.
The control means could be in various forms, whether controlling directly or indirectly the opening of one or two sides (second position) and, of course, their immobilisation in the closed position (or first position). More precisely, the pair of spectacles may have the following characteristics taken separately or in combination:
a first side mounted for rotation on the frame by means of a pivot provided with first return means which are stressed when the first end is in its first position;
control means comprising i) a first immobilisation means which can assume a locking position enabling it to cooperate with the pivot to hold the first end in its first position, and ii) an actuating means which can act on the first immobilisation means so that it assumes a release position preventing it from cooperating with the pivot;
an actuating means comprising second return means which can be stressed in the event of actuation of the control means;
control means comprising not only the first immobilisation means but also a second immobilisation means adapted to assume a locking position enabling it to co-operate with the pivot to hold the first end of the second side in its first position, the actuating means then being adapted, in the event of actuation, to act on the second immobilisation means so that it assumes a release position preventing it from co-operating with the pivot, thus releasing the first end of the second side and enabling it automatically to assume its second position;
a first end of a second side which, instead of being controlled by the control means, is kept immobilised in its first position simply by the fact that the first end of the first side is itself immobilised in its first position. In that case; opening of the second side is automatically initiated by its return means;
one (or two) immobilisation means connected to the actuation means by a cable and provided with third return means adapted to be stressed in the event of actuation of the control means. In this case, the cable or cables is housed in one or more passages formed in the frame or said cable or cables are disposed outside said frame;
one or more immobilisation means comprising a rigid end adapted to move substantially in translation, and one or more pivots comprising a stop adapted to co-operate with the rigid end to immobilise each first end in its first position;
one or more immobilisation means comprising a rigid end adapted to move substantially in translation, and one or more pivots comprising a recess adapted to receive at least a part of the rigid end to immobilise each first end in its first position;
an actuation means comprising i) a drive means for each immobilisation means, each drive means being connected to the corresponding cable and adapted to pull the cable in the event of being driven in rotation relatively to the frame to cause translation of the rigid end of the corresponding immobilisation means, and ii) a push member capable, in the case of actuation by pressure, of driving each drive means in rotation so that the first end of the corresponding side can pass automatically from its first position to its second position;
an actuation means mounted for rotation relatively to the frame and comprising two opposite parts, the first part being connected to each cable so that in the event of actuation of the second part the first part exerts a traction on each cable thus causing the rigid end of the corresponding immobilisation means to move in translation and the first end of the corresponding side to pass automatically from its first position to its second position;
an actuation means in the form of an element mounted for rotation relatively to the frame and arranged so as to pull each cable, in the event of actuation by rotation, to cause translation of the rigid end of each immobilisation means so that each first side end can pass automatically from its first position to its second position.